Betrayal Brings out the Best in Us: The Missing Lemon Blonde Bombshell
by JTZ29
Summary: The lemon between Ash and Cynthia. Takes place after Ash beats Cynthia and is crowned Sinnoh's new Champion. Place this scene immediately after Chp. 26 of the main story.


**Here we go the Lemon scene between Ash and Cynthia****. Place this scene right after Ash beats Cynthia and becomes Champion. So without further ado enjoy the smut.**

* * *

><p>(Locker Room Right After Match)<p>

Ash had never cleaned up so fast in his entire life. After sprinting to his locker room, and stripping naked in record time, Ash was in the shower cleaning up for the ceremony to crown him champion. Ash had washed, shampooed, and even shaved in a span of five minutes. Just as Ash was rushing to dry off, he heard a few soft knocks at the door. Wrapping the towel around his waist, Ash opened the door to see Anabel holding a change of clothes for him. After a quick kiss and thank you Ash was back in the locker room getting changed as quickly as humanly possible. Now dressed in a button up shirt and dress pants, Ash did a quick check in the mirror before he flew out the door to the ceremony.

The ceremony flew by in Ash's mind. During the entire ceremony Cynthia kept blowing Ash kisses or winking at him, it was driving him insane. After a few speeches, congratulations, and a delicious dinner the ceremony was over. Ash quickly told his girls that he had to meet someone, but he wasn't fooling them. They all knew where he was going, and they were looking forward to seeing a new face amongst their group. After some quick teasing Ash headed towards the hotel that Cynthia was staying at.

The entire time he walked to the hotel, Ash was fiddling with the key that Cynthia had given him. Ash walked into the hotel's lobby, seeing a rather bored looking man behind the main desk. He quickly walked over to ask which room Cynthia was staying in.

"Um excuse me, which room is Cynthia in?" Ash asked feeling slightly nervous.

"I'm sorry sir I'm not a liberty to give that information out." The many replied not even looking up at Ash.

"But she told me to meet her in her room." Ash said getting upset with the man.

"Sir I highly doubt," This time the man looked up and was shocked to see the new Sinnoh Champion standing in front of him. "Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Ketchum, Ms. Cynthia is in the Champions Suite on the top floor. Just take that elevator to your left."

"Thank you." Ash said as he walked into the waiting elevator.

Pressing the button for the top floor, Ash stood in the elevator and started to let his mind wander.

_"Hm damn can this elevator go any fucking slower, this is ridiculous. This music is fucking terrible, who picks this shit. I wonder how Cynthia will be in bed? I hope she's not into some really freaky shit. I can handle a little kink in the bedroom, but sometimes its too much," _ After this train of thought the elevator finally reached the top floor.

"Fucking Finally!" Ash groaned out as he stepped out of the elevator.

Walking down the hall Ash spotted a set of double doors. He spotted a plaque which read 'Champions Suite' on the side of the door. Quickly pulling out the key Ash put it in the lock and turned it. When Ash opened the door he was immediately hit with the smell of scented candles. Ash stepped into the dark room and quickly spotted a door slightly cracked with light seeping out.

Ash pushed the door open and what he saw made his breath hitch. Laying on a bed in the center of the room was Cynthia sporting a massive blush. She was only wearing a pair of black lacy lingerie, her large breasts barely contained by her bra. Ash's manhood instantly harden upon seeing Cynthia's nearly naked form. Just then Cynthia Crawled off the bed and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.

"I knew you'd come." Cynthia whispered her hot breath on his ear.

"I would literally have to be the dumbest person on earth to pass up on this offer." Ash said earning a chuckle from Cynthia.

Without another word Ash pressed his lips to Cynthia's. Ash licked Cynthia's bottom lip and she instantly opened her mouth allowing Ash's tongue to dart into her mouth. Cynthia let out a long moan into the kiss as she felt Ash's tongue explore her mouth.

Ash started started to roam Cynthia's body with his hands. He massaged her arms before his hands slowly made their way down her back playing with her long blonde hair. Eventually Ash got adventurous and grabbed a handful of Cynthia's smooth ass, earning a small eep from the former Sinnoh Champion.

During this Cynthia's hands weren't idle either. She let her hands roam up and down Ash's chest and up his strong arms. Before her hands made their way to his spikey black hair playing with it.

After groping Cynthia's ass for a few minutes, Ash moved his hands to Cynthia's thighs. Slowly rubbing his way up, Ash eventually slid one of his hands into Cynthia's panties. Cynthia gasped into the kiss when she felt Ash slide a few fingers inside her. She started grinding her hips against Ash's fingers. Breaking her lips from Ash's Cynthia started a series of moans.

While Ash was fingering her, Cynthia managed to snake her hand into Ash's pants. She started stroking his member, her manicured hands rubbing up and down his shaft. Feeling Cynthia start to stroke him, Ash started to moan as well.

Seconds later Cynthia orgasmed, her juices coating Ash's fingers. Removing his hand from her panties, Ash started to like his fingers clean making Cynthia turn beat red.

Ash then started to remove his clothes. Once he was completely nude, he moved to remove Cynthia of the last of her clothing. Ash unhooked Cynthia's bra letting her large breasts free. Ash instantly started to massage and suck on Cynthia's breasts, causing Cynthia to let out a loud moan. With his free hand Ash pulled Cynthia's panties down.

Now with Cynthia completely naked, Ash started leading them towards the bed. Once Cynthia's legs hit the bed, Ash gave her slight push causing her back to land on the bed. Ash then started to slightly prod Cynthia's dripping pussy with his dick.

"Ash please be gentle, it's my first time." Cynthia said in a shy voice, her face beat red.

"R-really?" Ash asked taken completely by surprise.

"Yeah I've been saving my self for the right man, and that man is you Ash." Cynthia said as she kisses Ash.

Hearing this Ash was filled with pride. Cynthia one of the most beautiful women on Earth wanted him to take her virginity. He was now determined to not disappoint her.

"Cynthia I will always be gentle with you." Ash said as he slowly started to push himself inside of her. Once her reached her barrier he looked at her for permission to continue.

"Take me Ash, make me yours, I love you." Cynthia said her voice no longer shy, but full of love and emotion.

"I love you to Cynthia." Ash said as he pushed all the way inside her, breaking her hymen.

Cynthia bit into Ash's shoulder to suppress her scream. Once he was fully inside Ash gave Cynthia time to adjust to his size. Once he saw her nod, Ash started to slowly piston in and out of Cynthia's womanhood.

As the pain faded, it was replace by indescribable pleasure. Cynthia started to let out constant moans, as Ash continued to pump in and out of her.

"Ash harder, faster please!" Cynthia yelled wanting more from Ash.

All to happy to comply, Ash doubled his effort pumping in and out of Cynthia at an incredible rate. After a few more minutes of continuous pounding Ash and Cynthia were both near their limits.

"Cynthia I'm about to cum." Ash grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Please cum in me Ash, I need to feel your seed inside me." Cynthia panted out her release rapidly approaching.

With a few more powerful thrust Ash emptied himself inside of Cynthia. Feeling Ash's seed spray inside her, set off Cynthia's own orgasm.

Ash pulled out of Cynthia and laid next to her. As they laid panting Ash turned to give Cynthia another passionate kiss.

"I love you Ash." Cynthia said snuggling up to Ash.

"I love you to Cynthia, that's why I want you to travel with me and the rest of my girls." Ash said pulling Cynthia closer.

Cynthia only had to think for a moment before she had her answer.

"Of course Ash, I would love to travel with you and support the man I love." Cynthia said as she rolled over to straddle Ash.

"Now I'm up for another round, and by the looks of it you are." Cynthia said as she sat down on Ash's erected penis.

Ash only grinned as he grabbed Cynthia's hips and started to meet her bouncing with his own thrusts.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go my little pervs, the lemon between Ash and Cynthia is over. Now Cynthia is officially in the harem. So pull your pants back up and wait for the next chapter of the main story, which has the group heading for Unova.<strong>


End file.
